Watashi No Tame Ni Hikari
by Kyouka Hime
Summary: Gadis yang pernah menghilang, sekarang kembali. ceria berubah suram. cerewet berubah bisu. sayang berubah benci. manis berubah pahit. putih menjadi hitam. putus asa. tidak ada harapan. tidak peduli sekitar./ masih adakah cahaya untukku? / masih adakah yang peduli denganku? / RnR. warn! OOC, typo, dll.:) terimakasih.
1. Chapter 1

**Watashi No Tame Ni Hikari**

**By Kyouka Hime**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Warning! ( OOC, TYPO, ALUR KECEPTAN, DLL)**

**Pairing : Sasuke U & Sakura H**

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut emo memasuki ruang kerja sang kakak. Tidak peduli dengan tatak rama pemuda tersebut langsung masuk tanpa salam. Dilihatnya sang kakak nampat sedang berpikir keras sambil menatap banyak berkas dimeja kerjanya. Uchiha Itachi, seorang dokter muda yang sudah berhasil memiliki rumah sakit sendiri. Sedangkan sang adik Uchiha Sasuke berbeda dengan sang kakak. Sasuke lebih memilih mengikuti jejak sang ayah untuk ikut dalam meneruskan perusahaan sang ayah. Itachi sebenarnya adalah seorang ahli psikolog yang lebih sering menangani orang yang memiliki gannguan mental. Dan kali ini terlihat dia memiliki pekerjaan yang cukup rumit. Tapi bukan Itachi namanya jika tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang bersangkutan dengan kejiwaan.

"Nii-san. Kau sedang sibuk?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Sejak kapan kau ada diruanganku?" Itachi heran dengan adiknya yang ada diruangnya. Saking sibuknya ia tidak mengetahui ada orang yang masuk ke ruangannya tersebut. Maklum saja Sasuke masuk tanpa ketukan pintu ataupun salam.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab dengan singkat.

"Apa maksudmu itu Sasuke? Kau ada perlu apa? Tidak biasanya kau datang kesini." Itachi tau maksud sang adik yang sedang berkunjung ke rumah sakitnya tersebut. Karena sebelumnya Itachilah yang menyuruh Sasuke datang.

"Kau memkirkan gadismu itu?" Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. Itachi pasti tahu maksud dari sang adik. Sebenarnya ia memiliki kabar tentang gadis Sasuke tersebut. Namun, ia tidak tahu apakah ini kabar buruk atau kabar baik.

"Ini." Itachi menyerahkan seberkas laporan kepada sang adik. Nampak Sasuke menyerngitkan alis, bingung dengan berkas yang diberi kakaknya.

"Ini..." Sasuke tidak melanjutkan ucapannya lagi. Ia begitu terkejut dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang ini. perasaan senang, sedih bercampur jadi satu.

"Hn, dia masih hidup. Setelah kejadian tersebut, ada orang yang mengadopsinya setelah lima bulan kemudian orang tersebut meninggal dan sebelumnya ia memberikan data ini kepada pihak kepolisian." Itachi mulai bicara serius dengan sang adik.

"Tapi Sakura tidak seperti dulu. Tekanan mental dari masa lalunya masih membekas dalam dirinya. Dan menurut laporan dari orang yang mengadopsi dia seperti memiliki kepribadian ganda. Yang aku takutkan jika dalam waktu yang lama ia tidak sembuh dari gangguan psikisnya. Ia bisa menjadi psikopat."

"Dimana dia sekarang?" Sasuke nampak tak sabar ingin menenui gadisnya tersebut.

"Jangan gegabah Sasuke. Mungkin dia tidak akan mengenalmu. Lagi pula ini sudah malam, biarkan dia beristirahat. Basok pagi aku akan melakukan pemeriksaan. Aku akan turun langsung menangani pasienku ini. kau boleh ikut besok pagi jam delapan." Jelas Itachi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Nii-san? Kenapa dia dapat berubah seperti itu?" Sasuke nampak masih penasaran dengan hal tersebut.

" Kau ingat tragedi itu kan? Mungkin itu salah satu penyebabnya. Dia mengalami tekanan mental. Aku harap dengan hadirnya orang orang yang ia kenal dapat mempercepat kesembuhannya."

Sasuke terlihat sendu dengan penjelasan sang kakak. Ia tak mengangka kisah cintanya begitu berat. Tapi apapun itu, ia tetap mencintai gadisnya.

.

.

.

Jarum jam menunjukan angka delapan pagi. Kakak beradik Uchiha ini sudah janji untuk melakukan pemeriksaan bersama . Sasuke nampak tak sabar menunggu Itachi di dalam ruang kerja kakaknya tersebut. Berkali kali ia melihat kerah jam dinding yang ada di dinding ruang tersebut. Namun, Itachi tak kunjung datang.

Setelah kurang lebih sepuluh menit menunggu. Akhirnya Itachipun masuk keruangannya. Ia kaget ternyata adiknya sudah lebih dulu datang.

"Ck. Dari mana saja kau? Aku sudah menunggu lama disini." Sasuke nampak gusar dengan keterlambatan sang kakak.

"Oh, ayolah aku hanya terlambat sepuluh menit. Itupun karena ada hal penting." Itachi nampak tenang tenang saja dengan hal tersebut.

"Cepat lah." Sasuke sudah bosan rupanya.

"Sabarlah Sasuke. Aku ingat kan jangan gegabah bertanya atau melakukan apapun terhadap pasienku." Itachi memperingatkan.

"Dia gadisku."

"Tapi dia pasienku sekarang." Itachi membela dirinya sendiri.

Dua pemuda tersebut lantas berjalan keluar ruangan dan menuju kamar pasien khusus mereka.

"Kau gugup Sasuke?" Itachi bertanya dalam perjalanan.

"Sedikit." Itachi hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban sang adik dan membuka pintu kamar salah satu pasiennya.

Sasuke POV~

Aku rasa jantungku berdegup kencang. Jujur aku sangat rindu sosok gadisku ini.

_Ckleck_

Aniki membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Aku sangat gugup sekali.

"Ohayou." Sapa aniki. Aku melihat sekeliling ruangan tersebut. Warna putih sangat mendominasi ruangan tersebut ada satu lemari dan meja nakas. Aku tercekat saat melihat satu satunya tempat tidur di ruangan tersebut. Ada tubuh seseorang dibalik selimut tebal nampak surai merah yang sangat aku rindukan terlihat. Ingin sekali aku memeluknya sekarang. Tunggu Sasuke, ingat pesan aniki untuk tidak gegabah.

Aku dan aniki berjalan mendekat ketempat ridur tersebut. Terlihat Sakura semakin mamasukkan kepalanya dibalik selimut dan mencengkram erat selimut tersebut.

Aku dan aniki saling pandang. Aniki memberi isyarat agar aku sedikit menjauh dari tempat tidur. Akupun menuruti isyarat aniki tersebut.

"Jangan takut. Aku dokter yang akam merawatmu. Boleh aku memeriksamu." Aniki berusaha menurunkan sedikit selimut agar bisa melihat wajah sang pasien. Tapi Sakura malah semakin erat mencengram selimutnya. Aniki memandangku. Jujur aku sangat bingung, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku hanya diam, aku sedih melihat keadaan Sakura sekarang. Andai dulu aku bisa menjaganya.

"Sakura, kau takut dengan laki-laki? Mau dokter perempuan saja yang memeriksamu?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Anikipun terlihat sendu. Tak lama aniki menyuruhku keluar. Akuppun mengikutinya. Aku heran dengan kelakuan aniki. Apa yang ia rencanakan?

"Memang sudah selesai?" aku bertanya kepada aniki.

"Aku akan menyuruh Sizune saja yang memeriksanya. Sepertinya dia takut dengan pria." Jelas aniki.

"Aku akan menemui Sizune dulu. Jangan sedih Sasuke." Aniki menepuk pundakku dan pergi.

Aku bahagia bisa melihat Sakura lagi. Tapi kalau begini keadaannya, akupun bingung sendiri harus melakukan apa.

Aku memutuskan untuk menunggu diruangan aniki. Ku nyalakan smartphone-ku dan aku membuka file khusus tentang Sakura. file berisi kenangan indah diriku dan Sakura. aku melihat banyak foto Sakura dengan berbagai macam gaya. Hampir semua foto menampakkan wajah ceria. Tidak seperti keadaan Sakura sekarang. Aku merindukan semua tentang Sakura, surai merah muda gadis tersebut dan mata emerald cerah miliknya.

Tak lama aniki masuk keruangnnya. Aku tidak sabar lagi mendengarkan dia berbicara.

"Bagaimana?"

"Sizune pun tidak berhasil membuat Sakura membuka selimutnya." Aku sesak medengar kata tersebut. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Sakuraku.

"Bersabarlah Sasuke. Aku akan terus mencoba mendekatinya dengan metode yang khusus. Berdo'alah agar Sakura dapat kembali seperti dulu." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut aniki kembali keluar ruangannya. Ini memang berat untukku dan mungkin untuk Sakura juga. Ya, aku harus sabar dan tabah menghadapi ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari sejak Sakura dirawat dirumah sakit ini. aku tidak pernah tidak berkunjung kerumah sakit ini. walau tidak bisa melihat Sakura dari dekat namun setidaknya aku dapat mengetahui perkembangan psikisnya yang mulai membaik. Aniki bilang Sakura sudah tidak terlalu takut dengan orang yang baru ia temui, walau masih tidak mau bicara dengan siapapun. Aku sangat berterima kasih dengan aniki yang selalu memberikan pengobatannya.

Hari ini aniki bilang aku boleh menemui Sakura, aku sangat tidak sabar untuk menemuinya banyak hal ingin aku bicarakan dengannnya.

"Yo, Sasuke." Itu aniki. Aku segera mengikutinya menuju ruangan Sakura.

Ruangannya kini tidak seperti dulu. Ada beberapa barang yang ditambahkan. Mungkin itu alat terapi aniki.

"Sakura, boleh aku masuk?" Aniki nampak bertanya dengan Sakura. sakura pun berubah dia tidak menutupi sekujur tubuhnya lagi didalam selimut. Ia memeluk boneka teddy bear putih sambil memainkan kupingnya.

Sakura menatap kearah kami lalu mengarahkan pandangannya lagi pada boneka teddy bear didekapannya.

"Baiklah, aku masuk. Perkenalkan, ini adikku Sasuke namanya."

Sakura melihatku, aku melihat mata emeraldnya tidak secerah dulu. Tatapannya padakupun menunjukan kesedihan yang mendalam. Entah mengapa sesak rasanya melihat Sakura seperti sekarang.

"Kau sudah makan buah mu Sakura?" anik bertanya kepada Sakura.

Sakura tidak menjawab hanya mengangguk sedikit kepada aniki. Dia lebih memperhatikan boneka teddy bear-nya. Aku mengambil langkah untuk duduk dikursi yang ada disebelah tempat tidur Sakura. Sakura terlihat takut denganku yang yang berada didekatnya. Ia menutupi mukanya dengan boneka teddynya seperti dibuat tameng. Aku hanya tersenyum miris melihat keadaan Sakura.

"Tidak perlu takut, aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Sakura sepertinya mendengar ucapanku ia menurunkan teddybear-nya dari wajahnya. Sekarang aku dapat melihat dekat sosok wajah yang sangat aku rindukan. Sungguh aku sangat mencintai dia.

"Nah Sakura, mulai sekarang ia akan menemanimu di sini, boleh?" tanya aniki pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya menatapku dengan pandangan kosong. Lalu menarik selimutnya sebatas leher dan memeluk erat boneka Teddy-nya.

"Kau mau tidur ya. baiklah kami tidak akan ganggu. Kami keluar sekarang ya." Aniki mengisyaratkanku untuk keluar dari kamar Sakura. sebenarnya aku tidak ingin jauh jauh lagi dari Sakura. tapi aku tahu ini yang terbaik untunya. Ia ingin beristirahat. Aku tidak mau mengganggunya.

"Sebentar aniki." Aku meminta waktu lagi untuk bicara dengan Sakura. anikipun sepertinya memberikan waktu untukku. Ia keluar ruangan terlebih dahulu.

"Sakura..." aku mengelus surai merah muda yang sekarang hanya sebatas bahu.

"Aku merindukanmu. Kau mungkin tidak mengenaliku sekarang. Tapi aku akan tetap mencintaimu." Aku tahu Sakura sudah berada dalam alam mimpi mungkin. Sekilas aku mengecup kepalanya sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"Oyasumi..."

Aku hanya tersenyum senang melihat sekarang Sakura sedang tidur. Begitu damai.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian semalam aku masih memikirkan Sakura. sekarang Sudah pagi. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku masih sangat ingat kalau Sakura suka sarapan dengan pancake yang diberi selai strawberry. Karena itu aku menyempatkan diri untuk membeli makanan tersebut.

Kini aku sudah berada dirumah sakit. Sebelum mengunjungi Sakura aku datang ke ruangan aniki terlebih dahulu untuk minta izin.

"Nii-san." Aku melihat aniki sedang menikmati kopi paginya.

"Ah! Sasuke. Kau mau menemui Sakura lagi?" tanya aniki.

"Ya, dan aku membawa pancake ini, apa boleh?" aku meminta izin aniki.

"Ya. tapi jangan paksa Sakura. usahakan agar kau terus mengajaknya berkomunikasi sampai ia mau berbicara kembali." Jelas aniki.

"Arigatou Nii-san." Aku tidak menghiraukan anki lagi segera saja aku berlalu ke kamar Sakura.

_Tok tok tok_

"Sakura, Boleh aku masuk? Ini Sasuke." Aku meminta izin terlebih dahulu dengan sang penghuni kamar.

Tidak ada jawaban. Aku memberanikan diri untuk masuk

_Ckleck_

Setelah aku masuk ke kamar Sakura, aku melihat Sakura sedang duduk dikursi makan sambil menatap jendela. Segera saja aku hampiri dia.

"Ohayou... Sakura."

Sakura hanya menatapku dengan tatapan kosong dan menatap keluar jendela lagi.

Aku menduduki kursi didepan Sakura. dimeja makan terlihat menu sarapan Sakura masih utuh. Mungkin dia tidak nafsu makan. Beruntung aku membawakannya pancake.

"Kau belum Sarapan,ne? Kau mau ini? mungkin kau suka." Aku mengeluarkan pancake yang kubawa dari pembungkusnya. Lalu memnyodorkannya kepada Sakura.

Sakura terdiam mengamati pancake yang aku berikan. Mungkin ia memang ingin memakan pancake ini. aku memberinya sendok. Dengan ragu tangannyapun meraih sendok yang kuberi. Aku senang melihat Sakura mau memakan pancake ini.

"Makanlah. Aku sudah meminta persetujuan doktermu." Setelah aku mengucapkan kalimat tersebut Sakura langsung memotong sebagian pancake dan memakannya. Aku memperhatikan Sakura dengan seksama. Tampak mimik wajah Sakura berubah. Sepertinya dia senang dengan pancake pemberianku, tapi malu untuk mengakuinya. Lucu sekali ekspresinya sekarang, membuatku ingin memelukmu Sakura.

Tak terasa Sakura sudah menghabiskan pancake selai strawberry dariku. Aku mengambil susu vanilla diatas meja ini dan memdekatkannya kepada Sakura.

"Kau suka dengan pancakenya? Aku bisa memberikanmu setiap hari kalau kau mau. Nah, sekarang minum susunya." Aku melihat Sakura mengangguk kecil, dengan perlahan tangannya mengambil gelas susu vanillanya dan meminum sampai habis susu didalamnya.

" Bagaimana? Apa kau senang?" Aku bertanya pada Sakura tidak ada jawaban. Gadis tersebut hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa?" aku bertanya kembali. Sakura tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Aku melihatmu melihat kearah luar jendela ini. kau mau keluar kamar? Aku akan mengajakmu ke taman rumah Sakit ini?" Aku menawarkan untuk pergi ke taman. Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia malah berlari menuju tempat tidurnya dan menyelimuti dirinya sendiri. Apa aku salah bicara? Aku bingung, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Sakura... kau tidak baik-baik saja?" tidak ada tanggapan dari Sakura. mungkin dia ingin beristirahat.

"Baiklah. kau ingin beristirahat? Oke, aku tidak akan menganggumu." Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar Sakura. sekilah aku melihar Sakura masih tetap dengan posisinya. Aku harus segera memberitahukan aniki.

.

_Ckleck_

" Aniki." Aku memanggil kakakku tersebut.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" aniki balik bertanya padaku.

"Ini tentang Sakura. tadi aku kekamarnya dan ia sedang duduk menatap keluar jendela. Aku lihat dia tidak memakan sarapan paginya, karena itu aku memberikannya pancake yang kubawa. Ia tampak malu menerimanya tapi dia menghabiskan pancake-nya. Aku pikir ia ingin keluar kamar karena terus menatap keluar jendela. Saat aku ajak dia untuk ke taman. Sakura malah berlari naik ketempat tidurnya dan bersembunyi dibalik selimut." Aku menjelaskan secara detail kejadian yang ku alami. Aniki nampak serius mendengarkan ceritaku.

"Apa dia phobia dengan dunia luar?" tanya aniki.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Baiklah Sasuke. Sebaiknya kau ke kantor sekarang. Tou-san bisa memecatmu." Aku tahu aniki mengalihkan pembicraannya. Tapi mungkin ia benar. Aku harus bisa mengatur waktu untuk pekerjaanku dan Sakura. Baiklah aku akan pergi ke kantor saja sekarang.

.

.

Aku berniat menuju kantor perusahaanku. Begitu sampai di mobil, aku melihat pajangan yang ada di dashboard mobil milikku. Pajangan berbentuk pohon Sakura kecil. hal ini mengingatkanku dengan Sakura. dia lah yang menaruh pajangan tersebut disini.

. _flashback._

Saat itu aku dan Sakura berniat untuk pergi makan makam bersama. Aku menjemput Sakura di rumahnya. Begitu masuk mobil Sakura nampak membuka suatu bungkusan.

"Sasuke-kun. Lihat aku punya ini untukmu." Sakura memperlihatkan pajangan berbentuk pohon Sakura yang dibawahnya terdapat sepasang manusia.

"Aku ingin kau mengingat aku terus Sasuke-kun. Aku tarus disini ya." Sakura menaruh pajangan kecil tersebut pada Dashboard mobilku. Ia tampak sangat bahagia melakukan hal tersebut.

. _flashback off._

Aku melihat pajangan itu kembali. Setiap Sakura naik kemobilku hal yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah pajangan ini. Aku rindu Sakura yang mau semakin terlambat bekerja, akupun menyalakan mesin mobilku dan mengendarainya menuju kantor Uchiha Corp.

.

.

Butuh lima belas menit perjalanan dari rumah sakit menuju kantor perusahaan. Cukup singkat. Aku segera menuju ruangan Tou-sanku.

_Tok tok tok_

"Sumimasen, Tou-san."

"Masuklah Sasuke." Tou-san mempersilahkanku masuk.

"Jadi alasan apa untuk kali ini Sasuke? Aku tahu tentang Sakura, tapi ku harap kau dapat membagi waktumu dengan baik." Tou-san menasehatiku. Aku tahu aku sering terlambat masuk dan pulang cepat hanya akhir-akhr ini untuk ke rumah sakit bertemu Sakura. ini memang berat untukku.

"Semoga kau cepat sembuh Sakura..." ucapku dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

**Ah, fic apa lagi ini...? ya semoga para pembaca suka ya. aku harap kalian mau mengreview fic ini. aku tahu masih banyak kekurangan di fic ini. maaf ya. aku harap juga kalian mau mengomtari penulisan dan bahasa yang aku gunakan. Umh, terima kasih ya...**

**Maaf masih banyak typo sepertinya disini. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ありがとう ございまつ**

**－ ****Kyouka Hime**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai... ketemu lagi dengan aku... lama tidak berjumpa yah. Aku sedang sibuk buat tugas tugas dari para senseiku hehhe... tapi aku sudah berusaha untuk lanjutin fic ini... so, semoga kalian suka ya **

**Mau balas review dulu ya **

Wilhelm Wigworthy : Thank's you. I have finishing the story (chapter 2) i hope you like it.

Birupink : terimakasih sudah baca dan review ini sudah dilanjut maaf lama lanjutnya yaa...

Tafis: terimakasih sudah baca dan review ini sudah dilanjut maaf lama lanjutnya yaa...

Sofi asat : terimakasih sudah baca dan review ini sudah dilanjut maaf lama lanjutnya yaa...

Eysha CherryBlossom : terimakasih sudah baca dan review ini sudah dilanjut maaf lama lanjutnya yaa... aku emang teledor hehe, aku usahakan untuk menyurangi typo dalam fic ya.

: terimakasih sudah baca dan review ini sudah dilanjut maaf lama lanjutnya yaa... uhm, dari namamu apa kamu tinggal di tridaya bekasikah? Hehhe maaf pertanyaan yang aneh.

Jigan : terimakasih sudah baca dan review ini sudah dilanjut maaf lama lanjutnya yaa...

Anisha Ryuzaki : terimakasih sudah baca dan review ini sudah dilanjut maaf lama lanjutnya yaa... aku seneng deh kalo kamu bilang cerita ini menarik terimakasih banyak.

Hanazono yuri : terimakasih sudah baca dan review ini sudah dilanjut maaf lama lanjutnya yaa...

Kira 136 : terimakasih sudah baca dan review ini sudah dilanjut maaf lama lanjutnya yaa... iya aku bakal perhatiin lagi.

Uchiharuka : terimakasih sudah baca dan review ini sudah dilanjut maaf lama lanjutnya yaa... iya cerita ini memang menyedihkan :'(

Kumada Chiyu : terimakasih sudah baca dan review ini sudah dilanjut maaf lama lanjutnya yaa... Sakura jadi seperti itu ada penyebabnya kok, nanti akan terungkap. Oiya, fic yg Itachi version punya senpai kapan lanjut lagi ? aku nugguin loh :D

Miura-chan : terimakasih sudah baca dan review ini sudah dilanjut maaf lama lanjutnya yaa... aww.. kamu fansgirl Itachikah? Wah *lirikitachi *smirk wakkaka... umh, memang kamu mendugakan apa? Ohoho yadi penasaran wks, : -D

Haruchan ? emg, ada dua review dengan nama yg sama, apa kalian orang yang sama?

Haruchan : terimakasih sudah baca dan review ini sudah dilanjut maaf lama lanjutnya yaa... yap, akan kubuktikan hahhah

Haruchan : terimakasih sudah baca dan review ini sudah dilanjut maaf lama lanjutnya yaa... eit' fic ini rate T, sepertinya pikiranmu tidak sama denganku entahlah hehehe. Iya dong Sasu aku buat characternya seperti itu kerenkan Sasukenya? Heheh

So, it's the show?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Watashi No Tame Ni Hikari**

**Chapter 2**

**Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**By : Kyouka Hime**

'**SasuSaku'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

...

"_Tou-san aku mau permen kapas itu. Lucu yah, seperti rambutku Tou-san."_

_..._

"_Sakura, Kaa-san dan Tou-san berencana liburan ke Pulau pribadi Tou-san Saku mau ikut?"_

"_Benarkah? Tentu saja Sakura mau Kaa-san."_

_..._

"_Sakura, aku mencintaimu."_

"_Apa? Kau aneh Sasuke-kun."_

_..._

"_Sakura nanti malam makan malam dirumahku yah, Kaa-san rindu denganmu."_

_..._

"_Sasuke, aku sedang bersiap. Sebentar lagi aku akan berangkat menuju bertemu."_

_..._

_Brakk ~ _

"_Sakura, cepat lari dari rumah ini, lewat pintu belakang. Cepat."_

"_Kaa-san ada apa?"_

"_Kumohon Sakura, selamatkan dirimu. Aku menyayangimu."_

_Hiks- hiks-_

"_Tapi Kaa-san..."_

"_Cepat Sakura."_

_Cklek~_

"_Kau mau melarikan diri rupanya." _

_Dor~_

_Darah... kaa-san... peluru... penjahat..._

"_KAA-SAN."_

"_Ma-af Sa- a-ku-ra...Kaa-sa...me-nya-a-ngi-mu..."_

"_Hiks.. Kaa-san jangan tinggalkan Saku.. hiks."_

"_Jangan main opera aku!"_

_Sregg~_

"_Jangan menyentuhku pembunuh. Lepassss..."_

"_Jangan membantah!"_

_..._

"_Lihat bukankah dia orang yang paling kau banggakan?"_

_Degg~_

_Darah..._

_Darah..._

_Darah..._

"_Tou-san... hiks... Tou-san... jangan tinggalkan Saku... hiks Tou-san."_

"_Berisik! Tutup mulutmu. Tangisanmu membuatku semakin muak."_

"_Apa yang kalian lakukan hah?kenapa kalian melakukan ini hiks..."_

"_Ow... ternyata berani juga kau menatapku, kulihat tubuhmu lumaayan juga. Ah, kau tahu? Orang tua bajinganmu ini berhutang banyak denganku. Mungkin kau bisa membayar hutang-hutang mereka ha?"_

"_Tidak mungkin!jangan membual."_

_Plakk~_

"_Bahkan orang tuamu menjualmu untuk membayar hutang mereka. sekarang siapa yang kau sebut pembual hah?!"_

"_Tou-san dan Kaa-san tidak seperti itu! Mereka menyayangiku."_

"_Benarkah? Tidak ada yang menginginkanmu didunia ini. bahkan kau hanya anak pungut."_

_Degg~_

"_tidak mungkin! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa."_

"_Ah, aku lelah mengoceh terus bawa dia ke mobil pastikan jejak kita tak tertinggal."_

_..._

"_Cepat masuk!"_

"_Tidak!"_

"_Paksa saja dia! aku sudah tidak sabar menikmatinya."_

"_Lepas! Hiks~ "_

_..._

Normal POV

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya memburu tak beraturan. Tatapan matanya kosong. Tangannya terus menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Sprei,bantal,selimut sudah tidak beraturan. Pagi yang buruk untuk Sakura.

~Cklek

"Ohayou Sakura." Sapa seorang pemuda tampan yang baru saja masuk kedalam sebuah kamar rawat. Pemuda tersebut heran dan khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura langsung menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura kau kenapa?" tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura. Perempuan tersebut masih saja menjambaki rambutnya sendiri sambil menatap kosong pemuda dihadapannya.

"Hentikan Sakura." Sasuke mencoba menarik tangan Sakura untuk menhentikan perempuan tersebut yang terus terusan menjambaki rambutnya. Sakura terus berontak dan tanpa sengaja tangannya mengenai vas bunga yang terletak di meja disamping tempat tidurnya.

~prang..

"Sakura cukup! kau kenapa Sakura?" Sasuke mencoba memeluk Sakura dan menghentikan aksi menjambak rambut sendiri.

Sakura diam tanpa suara. Sasuke semakin panik dan segera menghubungi sang kakak sekaligus dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas Sakura.

Sakura terus memberontak dalam dekapan Sasuke. Sasuke pikir ia berontak karena Sakura merasa sesak, akhirnya Sasuke melonggarkan dekapannya.

Ternyata tindakannya salah Sakura kembali memberontak dan mencakari tangannya sendiri. Sasuke mencoba mengjauhakn tangan kanan Sakura dan tangan kiri Sakura. Sakura masih memberontak. Sasuke makin kualahan menghadapi Sakura.

Brakk~

Akhirnya orang yang ditunggu datang juga. Itachi yang baru masuk ruangan tersebut segera menghampiri Sasuke dan membantunya menenangkan Sakura. Dengan cepat Itachi mengambil obat penenang dan memindahkannya dalam suatu suntikan.

"Tahan pergerakannya Sasuke."

Sasuke tahu apa yang akan kakaknya lakukan dengan digap Sasuke menahan tubuh Sakura agar tidak memberontak. Melihat Sakura diam Itachi segera menyuntikan obat tersebut.

Sasuke sebenarnya tidak tega juga melihat Sakura. Ditatapnya dengan tatapan sendu. Sasuke melihat mata Sakura berubah merah dan mulai menerjunkan air matanya. Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari perempuan tersebut yang mungkin terlalu keras dan membuat Sakura menangis.

"Sakura kau kenapa? Jangan menangis. maaf kalau aku berlaku kasar." Sasuke mencoba menenagkan perempuan tersebut dengan lembut. Itachi yang melihat hal tersebut menatap sendu dua sejoli dihadapannya, betapa banyak rintangan yang harus Sasuke dan Sakura lewati.

"Sudah Sakura, aku disini." Sasuke mengelus rambut Sakura yang acak-acakan dan menghapus air mata Sakura.

Sasuke terus melakukan hal tersebut sampai Sakura tertidur. Mungkin efek oat yang itachi berikan telah bekerja.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nii-san, apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura?" Sasuke terus bertanya kepada kakaknya tentang keadaan Sakura.

"Aku sudah menduganya, _self injury_." Itachi menatap serius sang adik.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke

"Sebuah kecendruangan manuasia untuk melukai tubuhnya sendiri. orang yang memiliki kecendrungan tersebut merasa bahagia setelah melukai dirinya sendiri. bahkan ada yang sampai melakuan bunuh diri agar merasa puas. Kebiasaan ini dilakuan untuk meluapkan emosi. Namun, sepertinya kasus Sakura agak berbeda. Aku masih belum mengetahui secara detail trauma Sakura. yang aku takutkan kebiasaan ini bisa membunuhnya. Atau bahkan membunuh orang lain secara sengaja." Jelas Itachi.

Sasuke terkejut dengan penjelasan Itachi. Sasuke tidak mau kehilangan Sakura. Sasuke bertekat untuk menyembuhkan Sakura. Apapun caranya Sasuke akan melakukan itu untuk kesembuhan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura POV

Tidak ada yang mengerti diriku. Tidak ada yang peduli denganku. Tidak ada yang menginginkanku hidup. Semuanya busuk! Aku ingin mati! Kenapa tidak ada ygn membiarkanku mati! Kenapa semua ingin aku terus menderita? Kenapa mereka terus menyuruhku minum obat? Apakah kalian tau itu sangat menyakitkan? Aku hanya sampah botol bekas. Aku tidak berguna. Aku hanya alat. kenapa kalian mencuri semua kesenanganku! Kenapa kalian malah membuatku lemas tak berdaya? Ah aku tau, aku memang tidak berguna. Tidak ada yang menginginkanku! Tidak ada yang mau aku hidup tidak ada yang mau menerimaku lagi sekarang. Aku tidak ingin terkait dengan dunia lagi. Aku ingin bebas! Bebas! Bebas dari apapun yang terus menghalangiku! Jangan menghalangiku!

Pranggg~

Ne, hanya itu pecahan kaca itu yang mengerti diriku. Mereka memang bisa membuatku bahagia. Kenapa semua orang menjauhiku dengan mereka.

Aku mengambil pecahan kaca tersebut dan tersenyum. Menggenggamnya erat dan menggoreskannya kepipiku. Lihat! Banyak darah yang keluar. Darah itu terus menggelitikku karena terjun dengan sangat lambat. Hihihi... aku memang cantik kalau seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke POV~

Aku terus memikirkan Sakura dan sekarang kejiwaannya semakin bertambah buruk. Aku ingin dia sembuh. Kembali seperti Sakura yang sangat cerewet seperti dulu.

Aku sudah berada didepan pintu kamar Sakura. Kuketuk pintu tersebut dan masuk kedalam.

"SAKURA!"

Aku melihat Sakura duduk dipojok kamarnya. Rabutnya berantakan. Disekitarnya terdapat banyak pecahan gelaS. Ada darah disekitar pipi dan tangnnya. Apa lagi sekarang.

"CUKUP SAKURA!" aku segera mengambil serpihan kaca ditangnnya dan menggendongnya menuju tempat tidur. Sakura hanya diam. Kududukkan dia di tempat tidur sambil lerus menahan kedua tangannya. Sakura memberontak. Aku panik dan segera menekan tombol darurat untuk memanggil dokter. Sakura masih terus mencoba melepas kan tangannya dari genggamanku. Aku melihat beberapa sayatan di kedua pipinya.

"Kenapa kau melukai dirimu lagi Sakura?" aku mencoba bertanya dengan Sakura. tak ada jawaban seperti biasanya. Sakura hanya menundukan kepalanya.

Brakk~

"Sasuke." Aku merasa terpanggil dan segera menoleh. Nii-san datang dan langsung berlari mendekati kami. Aku melihat Nii-san juga kaget melihat keadaan Sakura.

"Tahan dia Sasuke aku akan memanggil suster."

Nii-san berlari keluar dan dengan cepat kembali kekamar diikuti satu perawat yang membawa berbagai macam alat.

"Apa yang terjadi Sasuke." Nii-san mulai membersihkan darah yang ada pada Sakura dan mengobatinya sambil dibantu perawat tadi.

"Aku datang dan ia melukai dirinya sendiri dengan pecahan gelas itu." Jelasku. Nii-san terus mengobati luka Sakura.

Setelah selesai Nii-san menyuruh perawat tadi untuk keluar ruangan. Tersisa kami bertiga disini. Aku masih menahan tangan Sakura. Sakura diam tidak bergeming.

"Sakura. kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" Nii-san bertanya kepada Sakura.

Sakura tidak menjawab dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari genggamanku. Aku semakin erat memegang tangannya.

"Lepas." Aku mendengar suara Sakura yang sangat kecil. kata pertama yang ia ucapkan setelah sekian lama berpisah. Tidak adakah kata yang lebih indah Sakura?

"Tidak." Ucapku tegas.

Sakura terus berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Kau ingin dia melepaskan tanganmu?" tanya aniki.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tidak mengulangi hal tadi. Janji?"

"Lepas."Sakura berkata kembali.

"Berjanjilah." Jawab Aniki.

Beberapa saat tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura. aku semakin khawatir akan dirinya.

"Janji?" ulang aniki.

Sakura mengangguk, Nii-san memberi kode untuk melepaskannya. Aku melepaskannya dan segera kupeluk dia.

"Hentikan semua ini Saku. Aku ingin melihatmu yang dulu. Sakura yang ceria dan cerewet. Jangan sakiti dirimu lagi. Ada aku disini Saku. Kalau kau mau aku akan mendengar semua ceritamu. Jangan pendam sendiri Sakura. Ne, aku mencintaimu." Aku beisik ditelinganya. Berharap sekali ia akan mendengarkanku.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Dua hari berlalu sudah sejak aksi terkhir Sakura melukai tubuhnya sendiri. Sakura sudah berjanji untuk tidak melakukan hal itu lagi. Namun ternyata dia melanggar janjinya sendiri. Itachi menghubungi Sasuke tentang Keadaan Sakura. Sasuke dengan panik langsung pergi menuju rumah sakit.

Beberapa menit sampailah Sasuke dirumah sakit tempat Sakura dirawat. Dengan gesit Sasuke menuju kamar rawat Sakura.

"Nii-san!" panggil Sasuke.

Itachi melihat adiknya telah datang. Dan Sasuke langsung menghampiri keduanya.

"Kenapa dengan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke. Sasuke kaget melihat tangan dan kaki Sakura yng diikat pada ranjang. Beberapa perbanpun menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Maaf aku mengikatnya. Sakura membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok berulangkali sampai banyak luka lebam dikepalanya, aku takut ia akan memberturkan kepalanya terusmenerus dan merusak sistem kerja otak atau sarafnya. Aku terpaksa mengikatnya.

Sasuke melihat tangan Sakura yang diikat pada ranjang dengan sebuah tali khusus dan perban yang melingkar dibagian kepalanya. Sasuke menghela nafas dan menatap sendu Sakura.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini Sakura? Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyakiti dirimu lagi." Sasuke mengelus kepala Sakura sedangkan Itachi hanya memandangi mereka.

"Sekarang kau diikat. Kau tidak maukan seperti ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura. Sakura masih saja menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kosong.

"Jangan menyakiti dirimu lagi Sakura." Sasuke mengelus pipi Sakura dengan lembut. Mencoba meyakinkan Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sasuke lagi. Tatapannya berbeda. Bukan tatapan kosong, melaikan tatapan dalam dan penuh ketegasan.

"Mati..."

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue.

.

.

**Maaf ficnya ga jelas banget kayak gini. Semoga kalian suka yah. Dan maaf juga baru bisa updet.**

**Oh iya untuk kalian yang tahu fic aku 'look at me nii-san' maaf belum aku lanjut. Ku lupa alurnya*dzgih* hehhehehe... engga sih. Aku sudah ada gambaran untuk chap depannya. Tapi entah kenapa aku lebih duluin ngetik fic ini. hehhehe.. dan karena sesuatu juga aku ga tau bakal lajutin fic itu atau engga. Maaf ya... maaf banyet mengecewakan kalian. Tapi kalau sudah saatnya mungkin akan ku updet .**

**Hm. Akhir kata. Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah baca dan review ya... semoga kalian review dan fav n follow cerita ini. terimakasih.**

**Kyouka Hime.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dont' forget to review**


End file.
